


9 Little Words

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series, Supernatural, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 9-word fiction, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crushes, F/M, Fun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 0-100, mythology gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fills for comment-fics' 2015/11/27 "9 Words" theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> All links lead to respective original prompts.

[**Racing**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89415389#t89415389)  
She straps on her goggles and grins. "You ready?"

***

[ **Crush**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89421021#t89421021)  
Doesn't make any sense, but since when _do_ feelings?

***

[ **Forever**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89429213#t89429213)  
Feelings can last for an eternity, good or bad.

***

[ **Love**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89458653#t89458653)  
It mightn't make sense, but it's all they have.

***

[ **Spotlight**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89479389#t89479389)  
"You don't mind all the attention?"

"It's worth it."

***

[ **Any, repeat**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89480157#t89480157)  
"Haven't we passed these trees like six times already?"


End file.
